Grenade
Grenades are the ammunition used the by the Grenade Launcher and Launcher. There are three different types of grenades. The Player is not the only person in Rapture to utilize grenades, however. They are also the weapon-of-choice for Nitro Splicers in BioShock, and are used intermittently by Leadhead Splicers in BioShock 2. BioShock Frag Grenades The Grenade Launcher's frag grenades do high piercing damage with a large explosive radius, will ignite flammable objects, and are effective against all targets. They will bounce off objects and surfaces, and explode after a short delayed fuse or on impact with an enemy. Frag grenades can be bought and found in abundance, furthering increasing their versatile use. Proximity Mines The Grenade Launcher's proximity mines do high piercing damage with a large explosive radius, will ignite flammable objects, and are effective against all targets. They adhere to objects and surfaces, and explode when an enemy is in close proximity. Proximity mines can be bought and found in limited quantities. Heat-Seeking RPG's The Grenade Launcher's heat-seeking RPGs do high piercing damage with a large explosive radius, will ignite flammable objects, and are effective against all targets. They will seek enemies when fired and explode on impact. Heat-seeking RPGs can be found and manufactured in limited quantities. Strategies *Heat-Seeking RPG's do fire damage, so equipping the Human Inferno Gene Tonics will increase damage substantially. Combined with Research bonuses, this attack will almost always result in a one-hit kill on normal Splicers, even on "Hard" difficulty. *Only ten Proximity Mines can be active at a time. As soon as an eleventh is placed, the rest will detonate. *A handy bomb can be made by sticking Proximity Mines to an object and throwing it using telekinesis. The bomb is best made with smaller objects, propane tanks are the best because they add an extra kick. this is a one hit kill on big daddys when used with 4 mines BioShock 2 Frag Grenades Base ammo: Frag Grenades do a high amount of piercing damage in a large radius. Proximity Mines Alternate ammo: Proximity Mines do a high amount of piercing damage in a large radius. Can be deployed on objects where it will stick, and will explode once an enemy enters its blast radius. Heat-Seeking Rockets Alternate ammo: Heat-Seeking Rockets do a high amount of fire damage in a large radius. Will track the nearest target, even around corners. Strategies *Heat-Seeking Rockets do fire damage, so equipping the Walking Inferno Gene Tonic will increase damage substantially. Combined with research bonuses, this attack will almost always result in a one-hit kill on normal Splicers, even on "Hard" difficulty. Gallery Image:FragGrenades.jpg|A pair of Frag Grenades from BioShock 2. Image:ProxyMine.jpg|An undeployed Proximity Mine. ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer Frag Grenades Default ammo: Frag Grenades do a high amount of piercing damage in a large radius. Unlocked with the Grenade Launcher at Rank 6. Proximity Mines Wielded by the players when they become the Rosie, Proximity Mines do a high amount of piercing damage in a large radius. They can be deployed on objects where it will stick, and will explode once an enemy enters its blast radius. Heat-Seeking RPG's Grenade Launcher upgrade: This upgrade will change the Grenade Launcher's default Frag Grenades to Heat-Seeking RPGs that do a high amount of fire damage in a large radius. These RPGs will lock onto the nearest target, it can even track enemies around corners. This upgrade works well with Incinerate!, because the RPGs will follow the player's desired target upon the cast of it. This upgrade is unlocked at Rank 17. fr:Grenade Category:BioShock Ammunition Category:BioShock 2 Ammunition Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Ammunition